I Promise
by Aunt Bebe
Summary: Jethro and a stranger meet in Mexico, share secrets and allow each other to heal all the while finding love in the process. Rated M due to "implied" content and language.
1. Chapter 1

The weather was perfect. The white sand felt cool under her feet as she walked along the shore breathing in the fresh air. In the distance she could see a house and what looked like a vehicle. She kept walking picking up a couple of shells as she did. Soon the house was upon her. It was far enough away for privacy but close enough to see two men sitting on the deck; one facing her.

He had seen her casual walk along the beach. He had seen her bend down and picked things up. As she walked closer he could see her curves as the sun shown through her skirt and blouse.

"Whatcha lookin' at Probie?" Mike Franks questioned.

"We got company Mike," Jethro stated. He was about to get up when he saw the woman turn and walk away, "Then again maybe not."

"Too bad," Mike grinned, "We could've enjoyed the company."

"Yeah," Jethro leaned back and watched her walk back down the beach. He had only been in Mexico two days and was still a good investigator. "The way she held herself," Jethro stated, "There's something weighing on her."

"You're retired Jethro," Mike sipped his beer, "Stop analyzing and relax."

"I will Mike," Jethro sighed, "I just need time."

"What you need can be fixed in a matter of minutes," Mike noted. "I'm gonna hit the head, shower and then we can leave for the cantina."

"Sure," Jethro stated as he remained in the chair.

"See," Mike smiled as they walked into the smoke filled cantina, "All the beautiful ladies are out tonight."

"Oh boy," the woman stated, "Looks like we have some fresh meat."

The other woman looked up a saw Mike and Jethro. "Pam," she looked at the woman next to her, "Please that's not why I am here."

"You need to loosen up," Pam smiled. She motioned for Mike to join them and they obliged.

"You two beautiful ladies are new here," Mike smiled.

"Yes," Pam stood up. She had the body of a port star; large breasts, tiny waist and clothes that spoke sex. "This is my friend Naomi."

"I am Mike and this is Jethro," Mike practically pushed Jethro into the chair then took a seat next to Pam. "So where are you two ladies from?"

"I am from New York," Pam smiled brightly.

"I am from Washington DC," Naomi interjected not wanting to be there.

"DC huh?" Mike grinned, "Jethro here is from DC. Myself I am originally from Texas but I don't call anyplace except Mexico home."

Naomi could see the way the Mike was sexing up Pam. She could also see something in Jethro's eyes. Sadness? Pain? She was wondering what it was when she was interrupted by Pam. "Do you want some tequila?"

"No," Naomi looked up at the waitress, "Agua por favor."

"Si senora," The waitress looked at Mike. "Senior Frank more beer for you?"

"No," He looked at Pam, "Make it tequila all around." He shot Naomi a look. It was as though he was saying, 'we are getting you drunk.'

After three shots of tequila Mike and Pam were hammered. Jethro sipped a small amount of his first shot while Naomi didn't even touch hers.

Jethro watched his friend and Pam interact. He wondered just how long Mike had been at this drinking game and why he had such a way with the ladies.

Pam whispered something into Mike's ears that made a huge smile slide across his face. There was a glint in his eye then he looked at the extra tequila shots on the table, "If you two aren't drinkin' then we will," Mike reached for the shots. "Hell man," he looked at Jethro, "Aren't you gonna make the moves on her or not?" Mike looked his friend over then looked at Naomi seeing her tense, "Just how long has it been since you been laid anyway?"

Naomi grabbed her things and threw some money on the table, "It was an interesting evening. That's for my portion." She stood up and walked out of the cantina. She stepped down when she felt a hand touch her arm. "What?" She looked into Jethro's deep blue eyes. His touch made her insides quiver.

"Can I walk you back to your hotel," Jethro asked.

"No," Naomi replied, "I am not here for anything other then,"

"I wasn't expecting anything from you," Jethro noted. "I just want to make sure that you get back safe." He couldn't deny the protective nature in him; it was a part of him.

"Thanks," She looked up at him, "I think I will be okay."

"Hey Probie," Mike called with Pam in his arms, "Don't wait up." He laughed then looked them over, "Hell you will have the whole house to yourself tonight I'll be in her hotel room." Mike and Pam stumbled down the street to the small hotel.

"Probie?" Naomi looked at him.

"Long story and it's a bit complicated," Jethro tried to hide his past. He looked at her as he looked at many in the past wondering what made them tick. "You don't look like the type to have Pam as a friend."

"We're not friends," Naomi noted, "I met her on the flight down here."

"I figured as much," Jethro grinned. He still had his instincts.

"Are you okay?" Naomi questioned.

"Fine," he sighed. "Can I walk you to your hotel?"

Naomi looked at him then ran her hand along his still clean shaved head, "You were a Marine weren't you?"

Jethro got uncomfortable thinking he would have to bring up the past one that was all too much on the forefront. "Yes," he answered. But her touch was gentle and there was something to her touch that Jethro wanted more of.

"I thought so," Instead of walking towards the small hotel Naomi walked towards the entrance of the beach. She didn't care if he followed her or not. Naomi removed her shoes and let the sand flow between her toes.

"Hey," Jethro caught up to her, "I don't think its wise to walk alone on the beach this late at night."

"I'm not alone," Naomi smiled. She looped her arms in his, "I have a Marine with me how much safer can I get?"

"You hardly know me?" Jethro replied but kept walking.

"I know you," she stopped and faced him. She began rattling things off about him; that he was always protective of women, that he had a keen sense of right and wrong, that he was able to kill someone with out a weapon and just as she started to say something else Jethro playfully covered her mouth. She held up her hands in defeat. "I will stop." She turned and continued walking in the sand.

"Naomi," Jethro caught up to her again, "Where are you going?"

"To your place of course," she replied, "We will be alone after all."

Jethro started to feel something just wasn't right, "My place. You don't strike me as the love them and leave them type."

She let out a huge laugh, "You think I want sex." Naomi stopped and sat down. "I was hoping we could talk."

"About what?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"Whatever you want," Naomi avoided the real reason. She sat quiet for a moment as they listened to the waved lap against the shore. "It's so peaceful here."

"That it is," Jethro replied wondering what she needed. He remembered that sometimes all he had to do was sit quiet and wait.

"Have you ever lost someone Jethro?" she asked almost in a murmur.

"Yes," he swallowed hard.

She turned and faced him. The moon shone on a portion of her face that showed the tears streaming down. "Me too," Naomi picked up a small rock and threw it into the water. "Five days ago," she sighed.

Five days ago he was still in Washington yelling at the Commander for not stopping the men from boarding the (ship) and saying goodbye to his team. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry," he stated.

"Thanks," she did her best to remain steady, "Both my son and my brother."

"On the same day?" He looked at her, "How?"

"My son," She looked at him, "He was a Marine. He was killed in Iraq." Naomi turned away for a brief second. She let out a sigh, "My brother was on a mission, some sealift going to inspect a ship." She wiped the tears from her face. "The navy couldn't or wouldn't give me any answers." Jethro could hear the anger in her voice, "An accident at sea was all they could tell me," she stated sarcastically.

Jethro's heart ached for her. He warned them then watched it happen and he felt helpless. "Naomi," he tried to reach for her as she stood up. He caught up to her as she let the water cover her feet.

"He was my only child," she yelled. "Why did he have to leave me?"

"I don't know," Jethro held her shoulders with his hands.

She patted his hands but kept her back to him, "Who did you lose?"

"My wife and daughter," he said solemnly.

"When?" She asked. She still kept her back to him.

"Fifteen years ago," he sighed. "But it feels like yesterday."

She fought to move as her feet were buried in the sand. "Do you want to talk about them?"

"No," Jethro replied coldly. He did but something seemed to hold him back and Naomi sensed it.

"When you are ready," She touched his face, "I am here."

"Yeah," he stated as he started to turn away.

"Since you don't want to talk," Naomi stopped him, "And you have the house all to yourself." She placed a hand on his chest, "We might as well occupy our time doing something productive."

"Sex," he looked her over. She had the same body type as Jen but her hair was a deep auburn and her eyes a deep rich hazel. "You want me?"

"Sure," She moved in real close, "Maybe the sex will help us forget or at least ease some pain." Naomi took one of his hands and placed it on her abdomen. "Go ahead," she was challenging him, "Take me."

Jethro stood for a moment with his hand on her abdomen. He could smell the light scent of her perfume in the air. It had been a while since he had been with a woman and part of him needed it. To feel a woman's soft skin against him was a feeling he never wanted to forget. To have a woman's body wrapped around him was also a feeling he pushed hard to the forefront of his mind. Jethro stared into her eyes. There was something there that he couldn't quite read. His hesitation caused Naomi to get angry.

"So you don't want me," Naomi stated. "Damn," she started to walk away. "Why is it that men only want me when they are drunk?" She threw a rock into the water then collapsed onto the sand.

Jethro approached her carefully, "I have been through hell and back the last week." He sat next to her. "It's not that I don't want you its just complicated." How he hated that word complicated.

"Don't worry Jethro," She spoke sarcastically, "I won't bother you again." She tried to get up but Jethro pulled her back down.

"You're not bothering me," he pulled her close, needing that soft skin feeling against his own skin. She leaned her head against his chest. "I was a Federal Agent and while investigating a case I was blown up." He heard her gasp, "I was in a coma and when I regained consciousness I lost fifteen years."

Naomi touched his face, "Oh Jethro I am so sorry." She faced him, "You had to relive their deaths twice. She pulled him close and hugged him. "I will never tell anyone if you want to cry."

"I don't cry," He barked trying to pull away.

"Just because you are a Marine doesn't mean you aren't human," Naomi touched his face. "It's okay to let go." She leaned in and gave him a kiss. It was a gentle non threatening kiss. "It's okay." Her hand stroked his cheek and her fingers through his hair.

Jethro grabbed her other hand and kissed it, "Thanks but."

Naomi looked into his eyes, "You decide what you want Jethro." Her gentle voice seemed to touch him, "You can talk about it or we can have some incredible sex and forget about it." She kissed his chin, "But if we do the latter I guarantee that the memories won't go away." Naomi turned her head slightly still keeping her gaze on him. She felt his hand rest on her lower back then she felt it make its way under her blouse. "I guess you want sex." She grabbed his other hand, which propped him up initially, and placed it under her blouse. "I'm not wearing any thing under this skirt," she whispered, "I guess I too want to forget."

Jethro let his hands wander under her blouse. He felt her lace bra and traced the lace with his fingers. The sensation caused Naomi to moan. She hoisted up her skirt then straddled him. She started to unzip his pants when he stopped her, "This isn't right." His voice was throaty. He stood up and brushed the sand off of him. He started walking towards the house and didn't care if Naomi followed him. She did and grabbed his hand, "What the hell do you want from me?" He yelled angrily.

"Nothing," She stepped back slightly frightened, "I guess I thought that you would," Naomi waived her thoughts away. "I'm sorry. I hoped that either sex or talking would help ease the pain but since there was neither I guess I have to deal with this." She walked in the opposite direction unsure exactly what she was feeling; anger, hurt or grief. All she knew was that her pain was all to real.

"Naomi," Jethro called, "Stop."

"What?" She replied in anger, "I just want to forget."

"So did I," Jethro noted, "But you're right talking helps. Come back to the house with me and we can talk." He placed a gentle hand on her arm and pulled her to him. They walked back to the house and sat on the porch. Before they spoke about themselves they listened to the silence.

"So," Naomi, barefoot, let her foot play with his, "What is Probie all about?"

"Mike was my boss when I was an Agent with NIS," He looked at her, "Its now,"

"NCIS," Naomi smiled, "I have heard of it." She smiled. "He calls you Probie must mean he cares."

"He took me in after the accident," Jethro let the sadness cross his face; "I decided to retire."

"At your age?" Naomi questioned, "What lead to that?"

Jethro studied her before answering, "I tried to stop something but was over ruled and," he narrowed his gaze, "People died."

"It wasn't your fault," Naomi stated, "You were just trying to," she stopped. It was as though her mind began calculating the time. "You knew about," she hesitated, "You tried to stop it," she stood up and walked to the lowest part of the deck and hopped off. "They let them die!" She walked towards the water. Just as she hit the edge she fell to her knees and began pounding the sand.

Jethro knelt down beside her and held her as she wept. He felt his own tears flow. He didn't know if it was from the pain he felt that day or just from the pain that built up in his body. "It'll be okay," he ran his hand through her hair. She looked up at him and he could see the vulnerability in her eyes. Jethro gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. He then gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Naomi wiped the tears from her face then his, "I think we'd better," Jethro buried his face in her neck. He laid her back as he continued to kiss her neck. His hands grabbed a piece of her skirt and began pulling it up. Jethro wanted her. He let a hand wander under her skirt as he held her with the other. Naomi kissed his lips. He moved his hand to her inner thigh and heard her moan. She unzipped his pants realizing that he wasn't wearing anything else, "I guess I wasn't the only one that hoped they would have sex." As she helped him lower his jeans she felt his hardness brush up against her. "Please," There was a longing in her eyes.

Jethro lifted her hips as he prepared to enter her when he felt something stop him. He quickly zipped up his pants and lowered her skirt, "This isn't right." He brushed his hand along her cheek. "I need some time to heal."

Naomi laid still. She was numb, "We both do," she rolled on her side and let her fingers trace designs in the sand. "At least your friend Mike is getting some." She rested her hands on her fists and closed her eyes. "Mitch loved it here."

"Mitch was he your brother?" Jethro asked as he lay next to her.

"Yes," She looked over at him. "Thank you for not," she sighed. "Believe it or not I am really old fashioned." Naomi let a small smile cross her lips, "I haven't been with a man in a really long time."

Naomi and Jethro laid on the sand close enough to hold hands but not too close to invade each others space.

"It's been a while for me too," Jethro sighed. They lay quiet for what seemed like an eternity. "My wife Shannon," He looked at her," And daughter Kelly were killed while I was serving in Desert Storm."

"I am so sorry," Naomi turned on her back and looked up at the clear sky. "I lost my husband in Desert Storm. He was," she looked over at him, "You don't want to hear about this."

"Sure I do," he stated. Knowing he wasn't alone with losing a child, a spouse gave him a small amount of comfort.

"Matthew was," she closed her eyes and sighed, "Killed. But not by enemy fire."

"How do you know that?" Jethro hoisted himself up and rested on one arm.

"It's the same way I know about NIS," Naomi noted, "Excuse me NCIS. Matt was killed by a man in his own unit. Apparently Matt witnessed this soldier doing something he wasn't supposed to and the guy killed him during enemy fire no less."

"NIS was called in to investigate," Jethro noted.

"Only after I insisted," Naomi noted, "A sniper doesn't get killed by the enemy if he's well hidden."

"Your husband was a sniper?" Jethro seemed to perk up, "Do you know which unit?"

"The one - one;" Naomi closed her eyes trying to remember, "I think."

"What's your last name?" Jethro questioned.

"Maguire," She looked at him, "Why you knew him?"

"Matthew Mad Dog Maguire," Jethro chuckled, "He was one hell of a sniper." He looked at her, "I left before he died. I am sorry he was a good man."

"No," Naomi replied, "Not a good man a good Marine." There was the sound of bitterness in her voice. "His dedication to the Corps was incredible; his dedication to me, not so good."

"He cheated on you?" Jethro asked.

"Cheated, abused," She closed her eyes and sighed, "He loved Patrick and did everything for him but didn't do anything for me." Naomi sat up and pulled her legs to her chest. "He wanted another son," She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on them; "I couldn't give him anymore." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "We didn't know it for a while. Every night he would come home and expect his dinner then expect me to be ready." She felt Jethro sit next to her. "The last time," Naomi tried to hide the shaking in her voice, "He hurt me really bad. That's when I found out that I was unable to have any more children. It was also when I found out that I had cancer."

Jethro brushed a small bit of hair from her face. She looked beautiful in the moon light, "Obviously you survived."

"Yes," Naomi stated, "But it cost me so much. Matt couldn't deal with a wife who not only couldn't give him a son but who couldn't have sex with him. Instead of being there for me he went elsewhere," she seemed to turn away from him. "I was barely able to take care of Patrick, the house and my wonderful husband," her anger and sarcasm ever present, "Said it wasn't his responsibility to take care of the housework or take care of his sons basic needs. Although training him to act and think like a Marine, Matt stepped up to that responsibility big time on that one."

"Sounds like a real ass to me," Jethro stated.

"Matt got his wish," Naomi shook her head, "He had a child with another woman. He was in the process of divorcing his cancer ridden wife when he got called up." She let a sly grin cross her face, "When I heard he was killed I knew it was a fellow Marine. The enemy would have no reason to kill him but a fellow Marine would, or at least the ones that really knew him."

"You don't seem sad that he's dead," Jethro noted.

Naomi lifted her blouse. She took Jethro's hand and ran it along a scar, "That was when I refused to do things to him during sex," She moved his hand to another scar, "That was because dinner wasn't ready when he got home." She moved her hand to the back of her neck close to the back of her ear, "That was because I didn't have the laundry folded. He threw me against the washer. My head hit the corner of a shelf instead; ten stitches."

Jethro pulled her close and held her. Jethro seemed to be deep in thought when he was startled back to the present by the feel of a Naomi's hand on his arm. "Sorry," he muttered as he looked into Naomi's eyes.

"Why are you sorry," She smiled. "It happened a long time ago."

Jethro sat down pulling Naomi to her. They both felt at ease with each other that their deepest and darkest secrets were revealed. They talked clear into the night. Jethro covered Naomi with a blanket as she slept on his bed. He meanwhile slept on the couch.

"Somethin' smells good," Mike noted as he walked through the door.

"Shh," Naomi pointed to the couch, "Your probie is still asleep."

"So you thought you'd help yourself to our food," Mike replied rudely.

"I asked her to make breakfast," Jethro noted as he sat up, "Is that anyway to treat a house guest Mike?" Jethro walked to the kitchen where Naomi stood. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," She replied feeling Mike's gaze on her. "Do you want me to make you some breakfast too Senior Franks," she asked sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me," Mike grumbled.

Naomi looked Mike over, "Didn't go so well huh?"

"Ah hell what do you know," Mike winced seeing the light starting to come through the window, "This damn sun."

Naomi pulled Mike to the counter, "Trust me," she said as she mixed a couple of things in a glass, "Drink this it'll get rid of that hangover."

"Better drink it Mike," Jethro sat at the counter, "Otherwise you'll have to deal with me."

"Lord help me," Mike grumbled then drank the concoction. "Ugh. What the hell was in that?"

"My secret," Naomi seemed to soften a bit, "Grab a shower Mike and I will have some breakfast for you when you are done."

Naomi made an extra plate for Mike and left it on the counter for him while she and Jethro ate outside. "You're a great cook," Jethro sipped the extra strong coffee while their feet dangled off the side of the deck.

Mike debated eating with them," Hey Probie," Mike called, "We have chairs you know."

"I know," Jethro looked up at him, "We saved it for you."

"Thanks," Mike grabbed his plate, a cup of coffee and headed outside, "Smells good Naomi."

"Tastes good Mike," Jethro replied as though he was a young kid again. "I hope you didn't have any plans today. Naomi and I are going to,"

Mike raised an eyebrow, "Do the horizontal hula?"

Naomi coughed, "No we are going to hang out at the beach today."

"Why?" Mike questioned, "You can hang out here."

"We didn't want to get in your way," Jethro noted.

"I'll sleep most of the day," Mike noted. "It's going to be hot. Unless you either plan on skinny dipping or sweating to death," he looked at Naomi, "You may want to go into town and grab your swim suit or shorts 'cause I do not have air conditioning."

"We planned on going into town anyway," Naomi noted, "You need more groceries."

Mike was about to say something when his stomach growled. He decided it was more beneficial to him to eat rather then argue. Naomi insisted on doing the dishes leaving Mike and Jethro on the patio. "So Jethro did you two ever," Mike grinned.

"No," Jethro stated. "She and I talked all night."

"You mean to tell me," Mike lowered his voice, "That you had a woman look like her and you didn't."

"No," Jethro looked at his friend, "Mike she just lost her son and her brother."

"She's lying Jethro," Mike hissed. "She's an only child who has never been married." Mike looked intently at his friend. "Pamela told me last night."

"Naomi met Pam on the plane," Jethro knew that his gut feeling for her was right, "She and Pam aren't friends."

"If she just lost her son and brother," Mike leaned forward, "Then tell me why she doesn't seem upset."

"Because," Naomi leaned against the door and looked at Jethro. She had cried in his arms the night before, "I grieve in my own way." She looked the older man over. "Agent Franks," Naomi sat across from him. "Mike," She saw the look in his eyes, "Tell me something."

"What's that? He looked as her as he lit a cigarette.

"Was Sergeant Matthew Maguire killed by friendly fire?" Naomi leaned forward and looked directly into his eyes.

Mike was visibly uncomfortable, "Now why in the hell would I answer that about a case that is fifteen years old and one that you have no business knowing about."

She touched his face as she walked into the house, "Thank you Mike." Naomi had her things in her arms. "I knew it."

"Now I never said," Mike noted jumping up.

"Your not saying anything," Naomi looked at Jethro, "Speaks volumes." She patted his shoulder, "Don't worry I won't ask that it be re-investigated. The bastard got what he deserved." She leaned down and gave Jethro a gentle kiss. "Thanks for everything Jethro. If you ever make it back to DC look me up. I own a business in Georgetown."

"You're leaving?" Jethro hopped to his feet.

"Yes," Naomi touched his face, "I promise." She wiped away a tear and walked away from the beach house.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late October; Jethro sat behind his desk still somewhat surprised that he made the decision to come back to NCIS. He had been back just under two months and was still adjusting. He barked out orders to his team then announced that he was going for coffee. He walked to the coffee shop and ordered his cup. While waiting he looked casually out the window. Jethro watched a woman unlocking her shop, he had seen her before. "Naomi," Jethro smiled. He grabbed his cup and walked to her store.

"I'm not quite open," Naomi stood up from behind the counter, "Jethro!" She smiled brightly and walked over to him. "Look at that," she ran her fingers along his moustache.

"What?" Jethro questioned as he saw the look on her face.

"I like you better without it," Naomi smiled. "How are you?" She questioned leaning against the counter.

"Okay," he sighed as he sipped his coffee, "You?" he asked.

"Okay," she looked at him. They both laughed. "I gather you are back for good?"

"Yeah," he shuffled his feet. "I missed it."

"They are lucky to have you Jethro," Naomi smiled. "I never did thank,"

Jethro covered her lips with his finger, "Let's not." He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, "What was said and done in Mexico stays in Mexico."

"Can I at least cook you dinner sometime?" Naomi asked.

"Soon," Jethro looked at his watch, "I have to get back. I will call you." He gave her another peck on the cheek, "I promise." Jethro grabbed one of her business cards on his way out the door. He walked back to NCIS; smiling at remembering the brief time they spent in Mexico. Jethro hated to admit it but he felt very comfortable with Naomi more then he did with any woman, except Shannon.

Later that day Jethro called Naomi and made dinner arrangements for Friday night. Just as he disconnected the call he noticed Jen walking towards him.

"We have to talk," Jen held up a folder, "This case is taking longer then expected."

Jethro and Jen spoke briefly about the case which meant Jethro pushed his team harder to solve it. He worked later that night then he expected to and was exhausted when he got home. Working on the boat just didn't seem to appeal to him so he grabbed a beer and sat on the steps of his basement thinking about Naomi and the events that took place in Mexico. He remembered the feel of her soft skin against his. Jethro sighed. It had been a long time and he longed for it but he had a case to solve and his personal needs would wait.

Friday arrived sooner then expected and Jethro was looking forward to their dinner. He had agreed to meet Naomi at the restaurant especially since he was in the middle of a case. They spent the evening talking about everything securing the trust they developed in Mexico. He knew from that very moment that he and Naomi would remain friends no matter what. He gave her a gentle kiss as he walked her to his car and promised that he would keep in touch with her.

Jethro and his team solved the current case. He stood in front of his bathroom mirror and looked at his face. He laughed seeing his moustache and remembered how Naomi thought it didn't suit him. Jethro shaved it off, dressed and headed to work. The next few days were used to catch up on paperwork and then it happened they caught another case. Jethro and his team had to share the investigation with Army CID and a Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann.

Six months after that; it was now March and the snow was still present in DC. The flowers had yet to bloom and everyone was anxious for spring to arrive. Jethro and Naomi both very busy spoke by phone at least twice a week. He talked about his cases and she talked about her store. Jethro didn't mention that he was almost killed by Sharif because he didn't want to worry Naomi. He also didn't mention that he and Hollis were sharing a bed or that he and Hollis had been seeing each other off and on for a little less than two months.

Jethro received a call that fateful day from Ducky. Apparently a young man was found by Metro PD in the snow and then proceeded to come alive in autopsy. The young man, Liam O'Neill, was rushed to the hospital. Jethro and Ziva arrived at the hospital after getting tip that the young Marine had a visitor. Jethro was completely surprised seeing his friend Mike Franks at the young Marine's bedside. Between team NCIS and Mike Franks the case was closed and Mike went back to Mexico.

After their recent case things seemed to resume but at a slower pace allowing them to catch up on the paperwork which was piling up. "Agent Gibbs," the young agent called. "There's a woman here to see you."

Jethro waived her in and watched as she approached. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," the young woman said, "My name is Paula and I work with Naomi." She removed an envelope from her bag. "She's been trying to get a hold of you but has been unsuccessful." She handed him the envelope, "Please Agent Gibbs she really needs your help. I wouldn't ask but she's tried to call twice and,"

"I never received any calls," Jethro was concerned. He stood up and looked at her, "Is she okay?"

"The letter explains it," Paula stated. "I have to get back to the store. Please help her."

Jethro walked Paula to the elevator then walked to a private area and opened the letter.

"Jethro – I need your help. It's important. Please. – Naomi"

Jethro gave his orders to Tony and the others and drove to Naomi's house. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Naomi asked.

"Jethro," He replied.

She opened the door a crack and peered out. Once she saw that it was him she opened it and let him in. "I didn't think that you would come." She didn't look at him.

"Why?" Jethro asked trying to see her face. "Naomi," he turned her around. He noticed the remnant of a bruise on her face close to her eye and the bandage above her eyebrow. "What happened?"

Naomi sat on the couch and looked at him; there was no expression in her eyes. "I tried calling you," she looked at him. "A woman answered your cell and said that she had you now and not to call again." Naomi's voice was filled with sadness and anger, "You were away from your desk so switchboard gave me to another agent. I left a message with him. But you never called. You promised."

Jethro sat next to her and tried to determine what happened. Naomi moved away slightly and grabbed a pillow. "What happened?" He looked intently at her. "Naomi?"

She looked at him allowing the tears to flow, "I came home from work and put the key in the door. Just as I opened it he shoved me in."

"Who?" Jethro asked feeling the anger and protectiveness in him rise.

"I don't know," Naomi replied trying to remain calm. "He wore a mask and the knife was big."

Jethro could sense what happened, "He raped you."

"He did more then that," Naomi replied. She looked at him then removed the pillow from her body. "See," she lifted her shirt and exposed the numerous knife marks along her abdomen.

"What is Metro PD doing about it?" Jethro asked.

"I don't know," Naomi sighed, "They took my statement, had me go to the hospital and then told me to go home."

"That's all," Jethro was getting angry, "Did they have any idea who?" He realized that Naomi wouldn't have the answers. "I will look into this." He gently touched her hand. "I am sorry that you couldn't reach me." He pecked her cheek. "I will take care of this I promise."

Naomi looked at him, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I will keep this promise," Jethro replied firmly, "I guarantee it." He ran a hand along her cheek bone. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm okay," Naomi let out a nervous laugh. "With the exception of the hospital I haven't left the house in four days. But I'm okay."

Jethro knew she wasn't. "I will come by after work and stay with you."

"No," Naomi stood up, "You are seeing someone now."

"You need me," Jethro stated.

"Need you?" Naomi yelled, "I needed you four days ago. I don't need you now." She opened the front door, "I'm tired and you have to get back to work." She watched as he walked to the door. "Goodbye Jethro."

Jethro could see the sadness and pain in her eyes and was determined to make it right. He touched her face once again before leaving, "I will get this guy, I promise."

Naomi closed the door and bolted the numerous deadbolts. She leaned against the door waiting. She heard Jethro close the car door and start the car. She laid on the couch, pulled the blanket over her and wept eventually falling asleep.

Jethro dialed a number, "Hollis," Jethro tried to contain his anger. "Did you by chance answer my cell a few days ago?"

"Yes," Hollis stated, "You were in the shower why?"

"You hung up on a friend of mine," Jethro noted.

"No," Hollis answered, "It was a hysterical woman calling for you. I knew it was your ex wife and,"

"No," Jethro growled, "It was NOT my ex it was a friend. Damn it Hollis." He disconnected the call before he said anything he would regret. Jethro walked into the squad room and called DiNozzo over to his desk. "Did you take a call for me about four days ago from a Naomi?"

"Yes," Tony replied, "I laid it on your desk. I wrote the date, time and name of the caller."

"I never received it," Jethro started to stand up.

"That's my fault," Jen stated. "I left you a message that day and I had an armload of files. I accidentally picked it up when I picked up my files."

"Damn," Jethro slammed his fist on his desk, "Jen, excuse me Director may I speak to you privately?"

Jen wasn't sure if she wanted that conversation with him being angry, "In my office," she replied reluctantly. "What's this all about Jethro," Jen asked as she sat behind her desk.

Jethro paced for a moment, "I need permission to look into a case."

"What kind of case?" Jen questioned trying to read him.

He hated being vulnerable and even though he trusted Jen he didn't want to reveal too much about his relationship with Naomi. But if he were to keep his promise to her he had to open up. "I met a woman in Mexico," he said as he sat in a chair. "She and I became instant friends helping each other with our grief." He looked at Jen, "No we didn't sleep together." Jethro leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "She was raped Jen and I wasn't there for her."

"I'm sorry Jethro," Jen walked to the other side of her desk and leaned against it, "Wouldn't that be a Metro case?"

"Yes," he sighed, "But I have a gut feeling."

"Say no more," Jen stated, "I have come to trust and somewhat understand your gut." She saw the pain in his eyes, "You feel like you let her down," Jethro nodded, "Part of that is my fault for not getting you the message. Let me see what I can do."

"Thanks Jen" Jethro stood up.

"If and only if I can get this case here," She switched into director mode, "I don't want you to waste a lot of time on this case."

"I understand Jen," he paused as his hand touched the door, "Director," he winked as he left.

"We need to speak privately," Hollis stated as Jethro approached his desk.

"No time Hol," he noted. Jethro retrieved his Sig from his drawer and his coat. "I am going for coffee."

"Now," Hollis asked angrily, "We need to discuss the earlier conversation." She followed him to the elevator.

"We discussed it," He pushed the button, "You will never answer my cell phone again."

"That's not fair Jethro," Hollis stated, "You told me your ex was calling and,"

He faced her letting the anger show on her face, "Did you ask the woman's name?" She shook her head no, "You should've. My friend was raped and she needed me." The elevator doors opened, "I need coffee." Just as he exited the elevator his cell rang, "Yeah Gibbs. You did great thanks Director."

"What did your director do?" Hollis asked.

"Not that it's any of your business any more," Jethro looked at her, "She got Metro PD to release the case to me."

"Your friends rape case," Hollis stated.

"Yes," Jethro turned to face her, "I have a gut feeling."

"You sure it's not something else?" Hollis asked realizing that she had just screwed up. "Jethro I'm sorry. What can I do to help?"

"Give me time," Jethro stated as he walked away.

Jethro read over the case file. He couldn't get through some of it without either feeling sick or getting very angry. What the guy did to Naomi was deplorable. Jethro sipped his bourbon waiting for Ducky to arrive.

"What is this all about Jethro my boy?" Ducky asked as he descended the stairs.

"I need to know what some of this means," Jethro couldn't look at Ducky, "Naomi was raped and,"

"Let me have a look," Ducky stated as he grabbed the file. He removed his glasses and cleaned them real quick then replaced them on his face. "Oh dear," Ducky would occasionally say as he read through the doctors report.

"What Duck?" Jethro asked.

"Poor girl," Ducky sighed, "She will never be able to bear children." He looked at Jethro, "You might need that scotch. She was horribly mutilated and unless she has extensive surgery to correct it." Ducky didn't look at Jethro for a moment then sighed, "She will never have a normal sex life again, if she ever has sex at all. It seems the bastard did extensive harm to her."

Sadistic," Jethro noted.

"Very," Ducky replied. He looked at his friend, "This bastard wants and needs to exert power over his victims. By raping and mutilating them he gains the ultimate control."

"What else Ducky?" Jethro asked.

Ducky gave his assessment then departed Jethro's house. Jethro dialed Naomi's number hoping that she would be up and be willing to talk.

"Hi," Jethro said hearing her answer.

"Hello," Naomi didn't want to talk to him.

"I took over the investigation," Jethro noted.

"Good," Naomi replied. "Maybe you will catch him."

"I will," Jethro stated.

"Well goodnight then," Naomi stated ready to hang up.

"Naomi," Jethro called, "Wait."

"What Jethro?" she replied rudely.

"How are you?" Jethro questioned.

"Is that all you called for?" Naomi was feeling very alone.

"No of course not," Jethro sipped his bourbon, "I want to talk to you about the case. I want to know that you are okay and I want to know that you forgive me."

"I don't want to talk, I'm not okay and I don't need to forgive you," Naomi stated. "Jethro it's late and I am tired," she sighed, "I am lucky to sleep when I can since I have nightmares." She let the frustration in her voice show, "I am constantly taking showers trying to rid my body of what he did to me and I am constantly on edge."

"Since I have the case," Jethro noted, "I can assign an agent to you."

"No," Naomi replied almost in tears, "I don't need a babysitter and I don't need someone to try and watch my every move especially when I don't know what my moves are."

"Can I come over?" Jethro asked as he fiddled with his car keys.

"Not that it'll do any good," Naomi replied.

"I will see you shortly," Jethro disconnected the call and headed to Naomi's. He lived close to her and arrived shortly thereafter. She opened the door knowing that he was there. "Hi," he said as he walked inside.

"Hi," she replied.

Jethro pulled her close and held her, "Let it out," he stroked her hair. "You're safe with me always." Jethro felt Naomi's legs start to give out on her. He walked her to the couch still holding her. He could feel her releasing the tears as her body shook. Jethro held her as she continued to cry.

Naomi did feel safe with Jethro, he was the only man she felt safe with, "I'm sorry," she wiped the tears from her eyes, "I was rude to you and that wasn't right."

"You have been through hell," Jethro wiped a tear from her face; "I am a Marine I can take the abuse."

She let out a small laugh and he responded by laughing too. "Thank you." Naomi pulled him up and walked him to the spare room. "I can't sleep in there anymore." She crawled on the bed and pulled Jethro to her, "Please stay with me for a while." She scooted close to him.

Jethro pulled her close and held her as he listened to her breathe. He ran a hand over her hair watching her sleep. She turned to face him as though she was snuggling closer; it was then he saw exactly what the knife did to her body. Jethro was now more determined then ever to catch him.

Jethro pulled himself away from Naomi long enough to hit the head. On his walk back to the spare room he saw her bedroom door cracked open. He removed a pair of gloves from his pocket and put them on before entering the room. The sight before him saddened and angered him. Her bed was covered in blood from where his knife touched her body. He looked around and felt as though something wasn't quite right. Jethro closed the door. Just as he turned he saw Naomi leaning against the door jam of the spare room. "I thought you were asleep?"

She shook her head, "I am only able to sleep for a few minutes at a time."

"Did the police gather evidence from this room?" he asked as he met her in the hall.

"No," Naomi noted, "They did their preliminary at the hospital," she sighed, "That was it. They dismissed me."

Jethro was fuming, "They didn't gather evidence," he spoke to himself, "Damn." He dialed a number, "DiNozzo I need you and the others over here," Jethro gave Tony the address. "Bring the kits we have a case." He looked at Naomi, "I will explain later. "No I will call Abby, no we won't need Ducky."

"I will make you some coffee," Naomi stated as he disconnected the call.

"Naomi," Jethro turned her around gently, "I know you are going to hate this but I,"

Naomi placed a gentle finger on his lips, "I know. You need to interview me again as if it just happened." She seemed to brace herself, "I can take it." She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, "No one else but you Jethro, okay?"

"Okay?" Jethro replied.

Within twenty minutes everyone was on the scene. Abby was asked to the scene as a personal favor to Gibbs. She was there to get the swabs she needed from Naomi. "This won't hurt," Abby noted as she removed the swab from its container.

"Jethro has a lot of respect for you Abby," Naomi noted as Abby placed the swab back into the container. "He speaks very highly of you and the team."

"Thanks," Abby smiled. Her jet black hair bobbed in the pigtails. She could feel Naomi's eyes on her. "Is there a problem?"

"No," Naomi walked over to the closet and opened the door, "Do you think you can use these?"

Abby looked into the box, "Yes," She cocked her head and looked up at Naomi her green eyes sparkling. "I don't picture you as the Goth type."

"Not me," Naomi sighed, "My son loved this stuff. These were his favorite CD's."

"He doesn't want them anymore?" Abby asked not realizing that Patrick died.

"There's no need where he is," Naomi tried to reach for the box but it hurt too badly.

"Jail," Abby pulled out the box.

"No I hope heaven," Naomi sat on the edge of the bed, "He died last year while serving in Iraq."

"I'm sorry," Abby sat next to her. "I will take good care of these."

"I know you will," Naomi patted her leg. "Anything else you need to swab from me?"

"No," Abby sighed, "I am sorry that happened to you," Abby bit her lip, "Gibbs will catch him. That I know for sure."

"Thanks Abby," Naomi sat on the bed listening to the others interact.

"Guys," Abby yelled, "Be careful with my evidence."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs yelled.

"Yes boss," Tony replied.

She couldn't hear what they were saying but she could hear the others go at it. "To my left McGee," Ziva stated, "Careful where you put that thing."

"I'm trying Ziva," McGee noted.

"Don't get snappy," She replied.

"It's snippy," Tony remarked.

"What are you doing?" Jethro asked leaning against the door watching her smile.

"Listening," she looked up at him, "They remind me of my childhood."

"How are you holding up?" He sat next to her.

"Okay," Naomi looked exhausted.

He stroked her hair, "This will all be over soon and then you can start putting the pieces back together." He removed the pad from his pocket and was about to speak when he was interrupted by Tim.

"Ah boss we need you out here for a moment," Tim noted.

"What is it," Jethro looked up and saw Hollis standing in the living room. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were on a case," Hollis noted.

"As I said I was," He pulled her to the corner, "I don't appreciate you coming here especially when you might contaminate the evidence."

"Jethro," Naomi walked into the living room and stopped seeing his arm on Hollis. "Excuse me." She stopped McGee and spoke into his ear he nodded then continued.

"That her?" Hollis asked not trying to hide her jealousy.

"Yes," Jethro noted, "You really shouldn't be here." He walked Hollis to her car and watched her drive away. "McGee," Jethro called.

"Yes boss," Tim replied.

"What did Naomi want?" Jethro asked the young man.

"She was going to lay down for a few minutes," Tim noted, "And that it was okay that we keep working."

Jethro opened the door and looked at the frail woman laying on the bed. His heart ached. He wanted so much to hold her and wipe away the tragedy that occurred in her life but he knew he couldn't. She turned and faced him, "I thought you were asleep."

"No," she replied, "I said I was laying down." Naomi sat up, "So is she the one that hung up on me?"

"Yeah," Jethro sat next to her. "When you are ready I will ask you what I need to."

"I'll put on another pot of coffee for you," Naomi started to get up but couldn't move. "Maybe I'm terrified of reliving this," She looked at Jethro seeing him question why she couldn't move.

Jethro helped her up and escorted her to the kitchen and watched as she made the coffee. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Jethro was about to question her when his cell phone rang. "Yeah Gibbs," Jethro walked to a private area of the house and looked at Naomi. "That works." He disconnected the call and sat back down. "The Director would like to conduct the interview and wants it tomorrow morning."

"Not you?" Naomi looked at him her eyes wide.

"I will be there," Jethro spoke softly, "We need to make sure that nothing goes wrong with this case."

Naomi understood just in case there was ever a question about her relationship with Jethro. It all needed to be professional. "Okay."

The next morning Naomi was escorted to Jen's office where Jethro and Jen waited. She took a seat across from Jen. "Miss," Jen politely smiled, "Naomi. We appreciate your coming here."

"I don't mean to be rude," Naomi looked at them, "Can we just get this over with."

"Sure," Jen stated. "Please tell us about that night."

Naomi told of what happened to her and she did her best to keep her emotions in check, "There you have it."

"I applaud your bravery," Jen noted, "Please accept my apologies for not giving Jethro your message." Jen and Jethro exchanged glances, "I need to know if you remember anything else from that night."

"Like what?" Naomi questioned.

"A smell, a sound, anything that might help us catch this bastard," Jen replied.

Naomi closed her eyes and tried to remember, "The knife was huge. It was very unique and had an emblem on the handle but I can't remember what it was specifically." She looked at Jethro, "He smelled like the sea."

"The sea," Jethro looked at her, "Sailor" he muttered, "Anything else?"

"Tattoo," Naomi looked up like she had forgotten about it, "It looked like a dolphin or a shark. All I could see was the end of it. His shirt covered the rest of it."

"I will have Abby pull up a couple of databases and see if we can find the knife and the tattoo," Jethro stated as he headed for the door. "I will have one of my agents escort you."

"I will bring her," Jen noted seeing the expression in Naomi's eyes. She watched as Jethro left. "You needed something?"

Naomi looked at Jen, "Jethro trusts you so," she played with the strap on her handbag, "He, the man that, he had a piercing."

"Where?" Jen sat next to Naomi.

"On his," Naomi could feel her face turn red.

"Oh," Jen let a small grin slide across her face. "That must've hurt," she stated.

Naomi turned her body towards Jen, "It did but it also," Naomi removed a paper from her bag. "I read that an orgasm was normal." She handed the paper to Jen. "I am feeling all of these things and felt those things," Naomi noted pointing to the paper. "I didn't know what to say or how to say it to him."

Jen politely squeezed Naomi's hand especially when she saw the shame and embarrassment in her expression, "Don't worry I won't tell Jethro."

"Thanks," Naomi sighed. "I want to get this over with." Jen walked Naomi to Abby's lab and bid her farewells while Abby walked Naomi to her desk. "We'll start with the knife," Abby noted. "Can you tell me how long, what color," her hands moved as she spoke.

"Big," Naomi looked up at Abby. "It was at least," Naomi measured with her hands, "Eight inches. The handle was white or ivory and the metal logo or insignia a pewter color."

Abby typed in the parameters and they watched as an array of knives flashed across the screen, "You just click here to move forward," Abby used the mouse cursor to point, "Then click this to enlarge it."

"I think I can handle that," Naomi noted.

"I will leave you to it," Abby noted.

Naomi looked at the various knives and felt a bit overwhelmed. She moved forward not seeing the particular knife. She was about to click again when she looked at it. Naomi enlarged the handle of the knife where the insignia was. She closed her eyes struggling to remember what the insignia looked like then remembered. Before she opened her eyes she drew the insignia on her hand then looked at the picture on the screen. "Abby!"

"What?" Abby questioned entering the room, "Did you find it?"

"I think so," Naomi looked at the insignia that was drawn on her hand. She removed a small piece of paper from her purse and looked at it next to the knife.

"They're identical," Abby replied, "We got a match."

"Great," Jethro stated as he approached them.

"Gibbs," Abby smiled, "You always seem to know when I have something."

"Whatcha got Abs?" Jethro grinned.

"The knife," Abby replied. "Naomi drew it out and it matches this."

Jethro looked at the insignia on the knife and the picture she drew earlier. "You're sure that's it?" He looked at her.

"Yes," Naomi looked at him a bit of anger flashed in her eyes, "I distinctly remember seeing it shoved in my face as he," Naomi looked at him.

"I shouldn't have doubted you," Jethro noted softly, "Anything on the tattoo?"

"One step at a time Gibbs," Abby replied.

"Let me know," Jethro winked at Naomi, "Good job."

"That was for you Abby," Naomi stated, "About the tattoo." She gave the description of what she saw to Abby and watched her enter the information as she did earlier. Naomi smiled, "I will let you know."

Naomi flipped through the various pictures of tattoos. She flipped through the first twenty and was becoming very frustrated not seeing the tattoo. It was about the thirtieth picture when Naomi called for Abby.

"You got it?" Abby asked looking at the picture. "Sweet," Abby smiled. "We are two for two."

Naomi sat still for a moment, "We really are going to get this guy aren't we?"

"Yes," Abby gave her new friend a hug. "Gibbs is the best." Just as Abby released her self from Naomi Jethro walked through the door. "How do you know?" Abby questioned.

"Know what?" Jethro asked sipping his coffee.

"That we have something," Abby shook her head.

"You found the tat," Jethro remarked.

"Yep," Abby replied, "Well Naomi found it."

Abby pulled the picture of the tattoo and the knife onto the plasma screen in the main part of the lab while Naomi remained at her desk.

Naomi was realizing that her nightmare just may be over. She rubbed her face with her hands feeling the day takes its toll on her. "May I leave now?" Naomi asked as she walked into the outer lab.

"Sure," Jethro could see the exhaustion in her eyes. "I will walk you out."

Jethro and Naomi exited the elevator to the entrance of NCIS. He stepped out after Naomi and saw Hollis standing there waiting to board the elevator. "Hollis what are you doing here?" Jethro asked.

"I came to take you to lunch," Hollis looked Naomi over. "That is unless you have other plans."

"No," Naomi replied, "I was on my way back to work." She was about to speak again when Tony approached them.

"Boss we found three," Tony stopped, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Jethro noted. "You found what?"

"Well uh," Tony looked at the two women.

Naomi started to walk away when she heard Jethro call her name, "Agent DiNozzo needs to escort you back upstairs."

"Why?" she looked at him.

"We think we have him," Tony noted.

Naomi almost fell against the wall, "He's here now?"

"No," Jethro reached for her, "We are going to get him and bring him here."

"Call me when you do," Naomi stated. "I have a few things I need to take care of and I need a breath of fresh air."

"I will have one of my agents pick you up," Jethro placed a hand on her elbow.

"Fine," she replied as she started to walk away.

"Hollis," Jethro looked at her, "Lunch is going to have to wait."

"I understand," Hollis noted. "Call me later?"

Jethro nodded then he and Tony headed upstairs. Hollis caught up to Naomi.

"What did you want Lieutenant Colonel Mann?" Naomi questioned.

"First," Hollis sighed, "I am sorry about the call. Jethro and I were new in the relationship and,"

"Naomi replied not wanting to hear it. "Look I am exhausted and I just want to get back to work."

"I know that you and Jethro are friends," Hollis stated, "I'm okay with that. I just wanted to apologize. I truly hope that they are able to get this guy."

"Thanks," Naomi stated as she started to walk away. "By the way he and I never slept together I know that is what you are worried about."

Naomi drove to her store preparing herself for the long night ahead. Tim picked up Naomi and drove her to NCIS. She was escorted into the observation room to see if she could pick him out of the line up. Jen stood by her as did the agent except Jethro. He was in the interrogation room with the suspects.

"Just take your time," Jen noted.

Naomi didn't know which one and became frustrated. "I don't know."

"Relax," Jen replied. She pushed a button and had each man say a phrase but Naomi wasn't sure. Jen remembered what Naomi said about the piercing. She whispered in Naomi's ear and Naomi nodded, "Would you please wait outside Agents McGee and DiNozzo? You too Ziva," Jen stated. Before they could protest Jen glared at them. She called Jethro into the room and told him about the piercing.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Jethro looked at Jen then at a very embarrassed Naomi.

"She didn't want you to," Jen looked at Jethro who nodded.

Jethro entered the interrogation room and ordered the men to drop their pants. There was only one suspect who had a piercing. After the men dressed Jethro kept the one suspect that was left.

"Tell me why you raped her," Jethro slid Naomi's picture across the table.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the SEAL remarked.

"Really," Jethro questioned, "So this isn't your knife?" Jethro held up the weapon.

"Well yeah but," The SEAL noted.

"This is your tattoo right?" Jethro showed him another picture.

"Yes but," the SEAL stated.

"But what," Jethro leaned in close. "This knife had traces of the victim's blood on it. She recognized your tattoo and remembered your piercing." Jethro looked intently at the man, "Looks like we have enough to convict."

"Yeah well the bitch deserved it," the young man hissed.

"How does any woman deserve to be raped?" Jethro asked doing his best not to kill the man.

"She turned me down for a date," the sailor stated.

"She turned you down so you raped her," Jethro retorted.

"Man she's hot," the sailor smiled, "When she moves." The man made a sexual reference. "She wasn't going to give it voluntarily, so I took it." He leaned in and looked at Jethro. "She liked it too." The man let an evil grin cross his face, "Lets just say multiple." He crossed his arms and stared at Jethro, "You and her have something right?" Jethro showed no emotion. "Your name is Jethro right? She let your name slip as I slipped into her." He laughed. "Do you like what I did to her? I told her that if I couldn't have her no one else could."

"We're done," Jethro stood up, "We got your confession on tape. You will be going away for a long time."

"I'll have my memories of her," the man smiled, "Have you ever seen her nude? Man her perfect breasts and her well sculpted body I tell you I get a hard on just thinking of her."

Jethro opened the door and signaled for another agent, "We're done here."

"Maybe," the man stated, "There might be more."

"Women," Jethro replied, "I don't believe you."

"I can prove it," the man smiled. "But first I want to see her."

"We're done," Jethro noted.

"Then you won't get the names of the other women," he laughed. "Of course they weren't as good as Naomi. Did she tell you that I did things to her that no other man dared to do? Ooh man she was good."

Jethro spoke softly to the other agent as the Navy SEAL rambled on. He watched as the agent escorted him out of the room and down the hall. Jethro rubbed his face with his hands before entering the observation room. "Where's Naomi?" Jethro asked looking at Jen.

"She's upstairs with McGee," Jen noted. "I didn't think it was right to have her hear that."

"She told you about the," Jethro started to speak.

"Yes," Jen replied solemnly, "I promised I wouldn't tell." She opened the door, "She's one brave woman."

"Yes, she is," Jethro noted.

"Naomi will be able to heal now that he's caught," Jen pushed the button on the elevator. "You did well in there."

Jethro didn't want to tell Jen that he wanted to punch something to release his anger; that he wanted to kill him for what he did to Naomi and he didn't say that he wanted to pull Naomi close and hold her. The last admission surprised himself and maybe his feelings for her were changing. He suppressed them for now since he was with Hollis. Jethro entered the conference room. "Well he confessed."

"He did?" Naomi practically jumped out of her seat.

"Yes," Jen stated looking a bit concerned.

"Director" Naomi asked seeing her expression. "What is it?"

"He said there were others," Jen sighed.

"More?" Naomi let the realization hit her as she sat down. She looked up at Jen and then at Jethro, "If there are others." She sat silent for a moment. "Do what you need to," Naomi stated, "If you need to use me as a means for finding other women, other victims then I am okay with it." She stood up and looked directly into Jen's eyes, "As long as we know he will be convicted." There was an edge of fear in her voice. "This is the one that raped me right?"

"He confessed," Jethro stated, "Knew our names." He looked at her and could tell that she remembered that particular moment. "We got him you are safe now."


	4. Chapter 4

Nine months later…

Jethro broke up with Hollis after she invaded his privacy and found out about Shannon and Kelly. The fact that she was pushing him into a relationship he wasn't sure he wanted didn't help either. Soon after the breakup Jethro met Maddie Tyler, Kelly's childhood best friend. While underwater he heard his daughter urging him to go back and live and that's what he decided to do. Jethro called up Naomi and asked her for an official date.

Naomi had completed numerous rape counseling sessions which helped her. She also had consultations with her physician regarding her surgeries to repair the damage. All of her surgeries went well; Jethro was there for each one and although Naomi said he didn't need to be, he was. She had one surgery left and it was a crucial one but it wasn't scheduled for a while so she didn't say anything to Jethro about it.

It was the day of her date with Jethro. Naomi entered her store feeling better then she had for quite a while and she was looking forward to an official date with him. She was ready for the day to begin and after a few minutes she had her first customer.

"I don't know if you remember me," the woman noted.

"Yes," Naomi replied, "You were the one from the church, Fiona Logan, correct?"

"Yes," Fiona replied. "You have a good memory."

"Well," Naomi leaned against the counter and studied the woman. "Considering that," she looked at the woman.

"What honey?" Fiona looked at her.

"My mother's name was Fiona," Naomi looked at her, "But my father said she died."

"Your father," Fiona looked at her, "Was a really difficult man."

"You know my father," Naomi was stunned.

"Of course," Fiona removed a picture from her wallet, "Does this look familiar?"

Naomi looked at the picture. She let her fingers run across the picture and looked at the woman standing before her. "I don't," Naomi looked at Fiona, "Excuse me." She ran down the hall to her office leaving Fiona standing there with Paula at the counter. Naomi dialed a number and waited.

"Yeah Gibbs," his booming voice made her feel comfortable.

"Hi," Naomi sighed.

"You're not cancelling are you?" Jethro asked.

"No," Naomi replied, "I uh."

"What's wrong," Jethro was on alert.

"Can you do a background check on someone without getting in trouble?" Naomi questioned.

"Why?" Jethro leaned forward in his chair.

"It's a long story," Naomi stated, "I will explain tonight."

"I have time now," Jethro was not only concerned but curious.

Naomi let out a nervous laugh. "Apparently I have a mother."

"Don't we all?" He replied, "Although mine died a long time ago."

"I thought mine did too," Naomi stated, "But she was in my store five minutes ago."

"Name," Jethro removed his pen from his pocket. "Fiona Logan, I will have McGee do a check for you. I will see you tonight."

"Have a safe day," Naomi stated as she disconnected the call.

Jethro greeted Naomi with a kiss that left her weak in the knees, "Someone had a good day," she smiled.

"Just looking forward to seeing you," Jethro replied.

Naomi placed a hand on his cheek and gave him another gentle kiss, "I have too." She looked in his eyes and smiled, "Jethro."

"What?" Jethro grinned pulling her close, "I can't help it I like you in my arms." He gave her another kiss. "Here," he pulled something from his pocket. "You might not like it."

"She's my mother," Naomi stated.

"Looks like it," Jethro looked at Naomi, "Did she ever say why she left?"

"I didn't ask," Naomi looked at him, "I saw the picture and walked away. All my life my father said that she had died."

Jethro sat next to her, "Talk to her see what she has to say."

"I don't know if I want to," Naomi fiddled with the paper, "I don't know that I can."

"You are the strongest woman I know," Jethro kissed her forehead, "You can handle this." He looked at his watch, "Ready for dinner?"

"Please," she stated. As they stood up she turned Jethro to her and placed her hands on his chest, "I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you for being there."

"You're welcome." He kissed her "You've always been there for me too." Jethro caressed her cheek. "We'd better go."

"You're right," Naomi smiled holding hands as they walked to the door.

Jethro took Naomi to a small romantic restaurant. He was a perfect gentleman holding out her seat for her. They ate their dinner, sipped their wine and enjoyed each others company. Naomi looked around the restaurant and watched a few of the other patrons dancing. She didn't know how Jethro felt about dancing but she took a guess and the small frown crossed her face.

"What's the matter?" Jethro questioned.

"Nothing," Naomi looked at him.

"Yes there is," he squeezed her hand.

"Do you want to dance?" Naomi asked knowing his answer.

"What here?" Jethro looked around.

"They are," Naomi nodded in the direction of the other patrons.

"No," Jethro leaned in close, "I don't dance."

"With anyone other then Shannon," Naomi replied softly remembering their conversation on the beach.

"I don't dance," Jethro stated, "My feet aren't as coordinated as the rest of me."

Naomi didn't respond but just nodded. She wanted to dance and have Jethro be the one holding her but it wasn't going to happen. She sipped her wine not speaking.

"Naomi," Jethro waived a hand in front of her face, "You were a million miles away."

"Sorry," she did her best to smile.

"Thinking about your mom," He asked.

"No," She noted. "I'm a bit tired I guess."

Jethro saw the pain and hurt in her eyes. "Let's go," Jethro stated as he paid the bill.

"Jethro," Naomi replied hoping that he wasn't angry.

He pulled out her chair as she stood up. Jethro held open the door of the restaurant and the car. Naomi slid in the car worried about what was going to happen. She watched as he removed his jacket and entered the car. He turned to face her, "Naomi I care about you. You know that right?"

"Yes," Naomi swallowed hard.

"There are something's that,"

Naomi covered his mouth, "Don't say it please." She fought back the tears. "Just take me home, please."

Jethro started the car and drove to Naomi's home. She didn't wait for him to help her. She placed her key in the lock when she felt his hand on hers. "It's best we end it Jethro."

"End what?" He turned her to face him, "The date or us?"

"Whichever," Naomi turned away.

"Wait," Jethro pinned her against the door. "You want to end this because I won't dance with you."

"You won't dance with me, you won't curl up on the couch and watch a movie, you won't," he covered her mouth and looked into her eyes.

"I can't dance," he pecked her cheek, "At all. When we actually have time we will watch a movie together." Jethro kissed her passionately. "Better?" he grinned.

"I just thought that," Naomi breathed deeply, "You only did those things with Shannon and,"

"No," Jethro held her, "There's something we need to talk about."

"What?" Naomi questioned as she opened her door.

"A while back," Jethro noted as he placed his coat on the chair and followed her into the kitchen, "I was," he wondered how he would explain it to her, "Underwater."

"Underwater?" Naomi looked at him oddly as she made the coffee. He explained how he helped Maddie, ended up under water in a car and how Tony had to rescue them. "I saw Shannon and Kelly. My daughter," he cleared his throat, "Told me to go back, to live." Jethro watched Naomi's expression change and he pulled her close. "I have my memories with them, I always will." He lifted her face to his, "But we can make our own memories."

"We?" she could hardly speak, "Really?" Naomi smiled.

Jethro realized a while ago, when he interrogated the suspect in Naomi's rape, that he cared about her more then he ever expected to. "Yes," he pulled a mug from her cabinet, "Coffee smells good." He leaned against her counter sipping his coffee. "Do you think that you might want to get away for the weekend?"

"Weekend," Naomi walked slowly to Jethro, "Alone, just the two of us." She smiled, "I'd like that." She wrapped her arms around him and began kissing his neck, "Where should we go?"

Her kisses were driving him crazy, "Anywhere," he tried to speak, "You want."

Naomi began nibbling on his ear, "Anywhere I want," she whispered sending a surge through him, "How about a cabin in the woods."

"Uh huh," Jethro stated enjoying her sensual torture.

"Or a weekend at the beach," she let her lips slide across his jaw line, "Maybe we can escape to," Naomi stopped and pulled away. "What am I thinking?"

"What's wrong," he asked seeing her a bit upset.

"We can't," Naomi sighed, "You know be together until after the surgery."

"We don't have to have sex Naomi," Jethro tried to encourage her. "I just want time alone with you." He looked at her and before she could respond, "Yes I do want you but we can wait."

"I don't want to wait," Naomi stated, "I want to make love to you." She pounded her fist on the counter, "I hate this."

"Hey," Jethro reached for her but she pulled away.

"You don't understand," Naomi yelled, she sat on the couch. "I can have sex right now but I don't know if I wouldn't feel anything." She looked at him, "Anything." Naomi looked at him as he tried to register what she was saying. "I won't be able to feel," Naomi's face turned red, "You,"

"I get it," Jethro pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. "We can wait until you're ready."

"Ready?" Naomi began to feel things crash around her, "I have one more surgery but," She looked at him with an expression he couldn't read, "If it doesn't work I will never be able to," she openly cried.

Jethro felt helpless. He had always been able to have sex and never gave much thought about the idea of not being able to feel the pleasure of it. "What can I do?"

She looked at him as the tears streamed down her face, "I don't know." She wiped her eyes, "I want so badly to." Naomi stood up as though an idea crossed her mind, "I'll be right back."

Jethro sat quietly on the couch aching for her. He wanted to jump right in and rescue her but this time he couldn't. He watched as Naomi walked towards him clutching something in her arms. "What's that?"

"Promise that you won't laugh," Naomi sat on the couch facing him.

"I promise," Jethro stated.

"I wrote this," Naomi handed him the book. "I want you to read it and tell me what you think."

"Sure," Jethro smiled. He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Jethro looked at Naomi, "Now?" he questioned seeing something in her eyes.

"No," Naomi sat next to him. "Just be real honest."

"Of course," Jethro gave her a peck on the cheek. He looked at his watch, "It's getting late and I have an early day tomorrow."

Naomi watched him leave clutching the pages of her book as though they were his prized possession. She cleaned out the coffee pot, did a little work on her cards and went to bed.

Jethro crawled under the covers and removed his glasses from the end table. He positioned himself so that he could read Naomi's book.

He smiled at the dedication page: _dedicated to my friend, my support, my protector and my love – J. L. Gibbs – thank you for everything_. He looked at the words and one in particular stood out, love. She did love him. Normally that would make him shy away but it didn't maybe because deep down he felt the same way about her.

He opened the book and began reading. He thought maybe it was a book about a detective or some other work of fiction. It wasn't.

"I will never forget that night it changed my life forever." She wrote. "It was the night I was raped. The man invaded my home, did things to me that were unspeakable and yet I survived." He ran his fingers along the words, "I survived. He took away my ability to have sex leaving me unable to feel and unable to know when, well I shouldn't say anymore on that. What I can tell you is that when it was over I was alive."

Jethro continued to read the words on the pages and would occasionally wipe away a tear reading about her pain and her experiences. Jethro continued to read not wanting to put the book down.

"If you were ever sexually assaulted get help. Seek out counseling to help you get through this traumatic event. Allow others to help you but remember no matter what anyone says they don't know how you feel unless they have been there themselves."

"My boyfriend is a great man, he really is and he deals with real scumbags on a daily basis but he is clueless as to how I felt being raped. He wasn't there and he doesn't understand. He does, however, listen to me and comforts me when he can. I remember just after I was raped I was unable to sleep for very long and he would lay there next to me and just hold me; that made me feel safe. Knowing her was there for me gave me the courage to keep going. Granted we all can't have armed federal agents as our boyfriends (or husbands) but having that support is crucial."

Jethro read through the book and was amazed at what a great writer she was and despite the vulnerability she showed proved she was a very strong woman. He closed the book, removed his glasses and scooted down to a laying position.

Jethro lay there thinking about Naomi and let a smile cross his lips;"Admit it Gunny you care about her more then you expected to." Jethro rested his head on one arm while the other lay on his abdomen. "She's certainly got you in knots," he sighed. He replayed the events of the night and sighed heavily. He hated to admit it but he wanted her and wanting to take her away for the weekend would've meant sex. Not just sex, but sex with her. Jethro closed his eyes and pictured her in his mind, "Don't go there," he muttered, "Or you will have to figure out a way to ease the ache." He turned on his side hoping that would help him sleep but it didn't. He turned onto his back again becoming restless. "Damn," he said sitting up, "Another sleepless night." Jethro threw back the covers and was about to get up when he heard footsteps on his stairs. He reached for his gun and waited. Jethro saw a figure in the door way and was ready to make his move when he heard a familiar voice.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that guns are dangerous?" Naomi questioned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked placing his gun on the nightstand.

Naomi watched as Jethro turned on the small light by the bed. She walked towards the bed. "I couldn't sleep."

"So you thought you would break into my house in the middle of the night?" There was a bit of playfulness in his voice.

"I didn't break in," Naomi sat on the bed next to him smiling brightly, "You gave me a key remember," she held it up.

"So it's just entering," He smiled.

Naomi leaned in close and gave him a gentle kiss, "Yes." She placed a hand on his chest. "I also had something happen tonight I thought I might share."

"What's that," he looked at her.

"Well," Naomi smiled, "I was taking a shower and," she saw the look on Jethro's face, "I'm flattered but that's not why I am here." She turned and faced him. "I can feel." Jethro looked at her still not registering what she was saying. Naomi stood up and removed her coat.

Jethro looked at her and smiled, "Red," He ran his hand along the material, "Lace." It dawned on him, "You can,"

"Yes," She smiled, "That's why I am here. That is unless you're too tired."

"Me, tired," he questioned, "Naw." Jethro gave her a gentle kiss and pulled her close. They began making love both collapsing afterwards from pure bliss.

Jethro discreetly removed the condom as Naomi positioned herself next to him on the bed. She rested her head on his shoulder as she entwined her fingers in his chest hair, "That was absolutely incredible," she noted as she looked up at him.

"I didn't know you were that flexible," Jethro noted remembering a particular move.

"I didn't know," she kissed his chest, "That you could do that one little move and make me quiver like that." Naomi looked at the scars on his body, "I guess I'm not the only one that has scars." Naomi traced the scar on his left shoulder.

"Columbia, a grenade went off while we were on a recovery mission," Jethro stated with no emotion in his voice. Before she asked he shared the other scars with her.

Naomi scooted her body across his and kissed the wound on his left shoulder where Ari shot him. She then kissed his waist where he was shot in Europe then worked her way to his left knee. She could see by the look in his eye that it was bothering him. "You're hurting."

"A little," he replied not letting her know it was very painful.

"Just a minute," Naomi leaned over the bed exposing her back side as she reached for her bag. She laughed hearing Jethro let out a 'hoorah' as he touched her tattoos. She turned back to him holding a small bottle grinning. Naomi scooted herself to his lower body and grabbed his knee gently. She sat there rubbing something on his knee complete exposed and not concerned or embarrassed about it.

"God you're beautiful," he mentioned as he stared as her body.

"No I'm not but thanks," she looked at him.

"You're beautiful to me," Jethro smiled. "What is that stuff."

"Secret remedy," Naomi stated as she continued to massage his knee. She bent his leg to rub under the knee when she heard Jethro groan. "That hurt," she asked.

"Yes and no," He replied.

Naomi scanned his body and blushed. She noticed his arousal and giggled, "I see you can't be in that much pain." Naomi tried to ignore his moans as she rubbed his knee, "If I would've known that this turned you on I would've done it a long time ago." She continued to gently massage his knee then placed his leg flat along the bed. Naomi turned herself around on the bed and leaned in to place the salve on the nightstand when she felt his arm pull her to him.

"What are you doing," she asked as felt his arms around her.

"How does round two sound," Jethro kissed her neck as he pressed his chest against her back.

"Now," Naomi looked at the clock, "I guess it's not that late."

This time their love making had a lot more passion as their hands and lips explored their bodies. Jethro liked it when Beth was on top because he could see just how much she was enjoying it. Beth let out a sound as she climaxed that Jethro thought was that of a kitten purring. He let a guttural moan out as she collapsed on top of him both completely spent.

Jethro gently laid Naomi on her back as he pulled out of her. Naomi rolled onto her side as Jethro went to the bathroom to dispose of the condoms and to shower. A brief while later he leaned against the door jam wrapped in a towel as he watched Naomi sleep. The sheet barely covered her body and what did cover her made her look like an angel.

"You're watching me sleep," Naomi noted as she turned onto her back. She exposed her upper body but didn't seem to care, "Do you like what you see?"

"Yes," Jethro stated, "Always."

Naomi smiled and crawled out of the bed. She stood in front of him completely naked, "I will take a shower now." She started to walk away when she turned around. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Of course," Jethro smiled.

"I have a hard time washing my back and," Naomi looked away a bit disappointed, "Oh you've already showered."

"So," Jethro grabbed her hand and walked her to the bathroom. He sat her on the toilet seat as he ran the water, testing the water temperature as Naomi looked on. She wondered what he was up to when he turned to her. Jethro picked her up and lifted her into the shower, "Sit."

"A bath," Naomi looked at him.

"Yes," He replied smiling, "I want to do this for you." Jethro helped Naomi sit down in the tub as he dipped the washcloth in the water. Jethro removed his towel and crawled in behind her. He put some soap on the cloth and began washing Naomi's back. He turned her face to his when he heard something. "Are you okay?"

"No one has ever done this before," She cried. "I thought you would just wait until I needed my back washed but a bath."

Jethro pulled her close and kissed her cheek, "This is the least I can do." He let out a sigh, "Naomi," his voice was gentle and soft, "I read your book. It's very good."

"You liked it," she asked as he washed her back.

"Yes," Jethro cleared his throat, "I read the dedication page."

"Jethro I," Naomi heard him quiet her.

He seemed to whisper in her ear, "I know I do care for you very deeply more then I have for someone in a very long time." He kissed the top of her head. "You of all people know how hard it is."

Naomi turned her face to his and placed her hand over his mouth, "I love you. Those three words have always been hard for me to say." She looked at him with big eyes, "I don't expect you to say or feel the same way at the same time." She turned around and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Do you know why I left Mexico when I did?" Jethro nodded, "Because I was feeling things for you that I didn't have a right to. If I had stayed we wouldn't have healed." She placed her hands on his chest, "You needed to heal and I needed to walk away."

"Naomi," Jethro replied, "I do care you know that."

"I know," She leaned in and kissed his neck, "You just don't love me."

He lifted his face to hers and looked deep into her eyes, "I do."

"I guess those two words will have to do," She smiled feeling very secure about their relationship. "Now finish my back."

"Yes ma'am," he stated as he washed her back. Jethro lay back in the tub holding Naomi as she rested against his chest. He liked the feel of her body against his. Jethro ran his hands along her arms as he listened to Naomi breathe.

"Have you ever done it in the tub before?" Naomi asked as though it was just another question.

"No can't say that I have," Jethro noted.

"Me neither," she noted, "Doesn't seem like it would be too comfortable." She let out a sigh, "Where is the weirdest place that you ever had sex?"

"The back seat of my dad's car," Jethro replied matter of factly.

"Coat closet," Naomi giggled.

Naomi rolled over and seemed to float on her stomach. She blew a couple of bubbles in the water as her rich hazel eyes looked at him. He was exquisite even for a man in his late forties. His body was still very firm especially his stomach. Even though his hair was starting to silver there was still enough black in his hair to know he was still young. She took her hands and pushed her way up to his lips. Naomi kissed him simply at first then let her tongue tease his lips wanting entry into his mouth.

Jethro obliged kissing her passionately as he pulled her close. He felt her hands caress his body as he held her at the small of her back. He moaned as he felt her hand on his appendage making him hard. Naomi wrapped her legs around him as he entered her. They began to move in unison splashing water against the tub. Naomi seemed to be possessed as she rode him. He could hear her moan as they continued to make love. Jethro buried his face in her chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They could feel the end near. Naomi held his neck tight as he made her climax feeling her body shake with release.

"Now I can say," Naomi replied breathless, "That I have done it in a bathtub."

Jethro let out a hearty laugh, "Me too."

Naomi was the first out of the tub wrapping a towel around her. She pulled the lever to release the water as Jethro made his way out of the tub then walked into his bedroom. "It's late," Naomi looked at the clock. "I'd better go."

"Stay," Jethro replied, "I get up early I will wake you."

"Are you sure?" she looked at him. "I know that sometimes after sex men just want to be alone."

"We didn't have sex," Jethro smiled, "We made love and I am not your average man. I like you next to me."

"Okay then," Naomi stated as she removed the towel and lay on the bed. She threw the sheet over her then patted his side of the bed, "Well," she asked as he stood for a moment.

"Promise me," Jethro walked slowly to his side of the bed, "No more tonight I am spent."

"I promise," Naomi stated. She turned on her side as Jethro got under the covers. He reached for her but she seemed to pull away. He hoped he didn't hurt her feelings so he waited a few minutes before trying again. He touched Naomi's arm and she rolled over and flung an arm onto his chest as her leg rested in between his. She rested her head on his chest breathing deep as she slept. Jethro feeling her body against his closed his eyes and slept as well.

"Coffee," Jethro stated as he awoke to the smell of the hot brew.

"Yes," Naomi stated as she carried a tray towards him. "I made you breakfast."

"Smells incredible sweetheart," Jethro replied.

"Sweetheart," Naomi giggled, "I like the sound of that." She placed the tray in front of him as he sat up. "I hope you like omelets," she replied.

"I do," he smiled, "This is a real treat."

Naomi sat on the edge of the bed, "I have to go." She smiled, "Thank you for making me feel special."

"You are special," Jethro replied as he sipped his coffee. He looked at his watch, "O five hundred."

"I let you sleep in an extra half hour," she ran her fingers through his hair, "Don't be mad. You've already showered and I figured you got enough exercise last night."

"I'm not mad," he noted stretching, "This is great," he smiled as he cut into the omelet. "Do you really have to go?" Jethro looked at her, "Did you at least eat something."

"Yes I have to go," she sighed, "No I didn't eat. I will grab a bite later."

"No you will eat now," He put a small piece of the omelet on a fork and put it to her lips. Naomi knew he wouldn't give up so she took a bite. Jethro shared his breakfast with her alternating bites. After their meal was done Jethro removed the tray and threw back the covers exposing his muscular frame. Naomi was surprised that he was comfortable being completely exposed in front of her. "What?" he questioned as he looked at her.

"Nothing," Naomi smiled, "I'm just amazed at how comfortable you are being nude considering you're such a private person."

"I am very private with my life," he kissed her cheek as he sat next to her; "My body is a different story besides I am comfortable with you."

"I'm comfortable with you too," Naomi noted, "I have a confession."

"What's that," Jethro asked as he sipped his coffee.

"I am a bit of a closet nymph," she spoke softly. Naomi let a grin slide across her face, "Does that surprise you?"

"No," Jethro replied not being phased by what she said. "After last night I would have to agree." She playfully slapped his arm, "Ouch," he joked.

"I have to go," Naomi stood up then leaned in to kiss him. As she bent over Jethro was able to see down her negligee. She smiled as she traced where his eyes were focused. "That should keep you going for most of the day."

"Yeah," Jethro cleared his throat and quickly threw the covers over his slight erection.

Naomi smiled glad she had an effect on him. "Call me later," she asked.

"Of course," Jethro stated. He grabbed his boxers and quickly threw them on as Naomi grabbed her things. "I'll walk you out." Jethro unlocked the front door and then turned to Naomi. "Drive careful," he leaned in to kiss her.

"Please be safe," She placed a hand on his cheek. There was something in her eyes and he couldn't tell if it was worry, concern or fear.

"I will," he kissed her hand.

Jethro walked into the squad room a short while later carrying his coffee. He turned the corner and saw Jen at the top of the stairs. She motioned for him to come up. After removing his coat Jethro grabbed his coffee and bound up the stairs. He entered her office feeling like he owned the world. "You're in early. What did you need," Jethro asked wondering why she needed him.

"Doug Miller was killed," Jen let a grin slide across her face.

"How" Jethro asked.

"Apparently he was on his way to the laundry and," she smiled.

"Naomi will be happy," Jethro stated.

"You and she," Jen questioned.

"Yes," Jethro replied. He looked at Jen, "You promised you wouldn't interfere."

"I'm not," Jen noted, "I just want to make sure that you are happy."

"I am Jen," Jethro replied. There was a look on his face.

"I'm glad that she makes you happy," Jen smiled. "How is she by the way?"

"Good," Jethro noted, "She wrote a book about her experience and she has one more surgery."

"A book" Jen questioned. "I would like to read it."

"I'll ask her," Jethro replied. "Thanks for the information on Miller. I will let Naomi know."


End file.
